


Overwhelm Me

by Ot6Love



Series: Blow My Mind; Blow My Load [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Punishment, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot6Love/pseuds/Ot6Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the eye of a visitor, the Achievement Hunter office looked as though nothing were out of place. Let's Play were being filmed, and videos were being edited. What the visitor doesn't see however, is a relationship built on a passion greater than that of games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelm Me

To the eye of a visitor, the Achievement Hunter office looked as though nothing were out of place. They would see Ryan, Michael, Ray, and Jack doing a Let's Play together while Geoff watched and Gavin edited behind them. They would see Geoff keeping his hands busy by playing with one of his figurines absentmindedly. They would hear Michael yelling at Ryan as he killed his character while Ray, Geoff, and Jack laughed hysterically. They would hear Gavin hiss in annoyance at their volume as he was trying to concentrate on his work, causing him to work slowly and make mistakes. To any visitor, it would appear as though it were just another normal work day in the Achievement Hunter office.

What a visitor doesn't see is that Geoff is not playing with one of his figurines, but a remote control, nor do they see that Michael's character died because the gamer was busy watching the person editing beside him. What they don't hear is that Gavin is not hissing out of annoyance, but of pleasure, of need. What visitors don't hear is the vibrator buzzing away in Gavin, causing him to make careless mistakes in his editing. They don't see Gavin slowly unraveling before them.

Geoff, who would appear to be carelessly fiddling with something unimportant, was in reality, highly concentrated on what he was doing. He always watched Gavin in the corner of his eye, noting any changes in Gavin's posture. When Geoff felt that Gavin was getting too use to the feeling deep within him, he would turn the vibrator up a notch and smirk as he saw Gavin falter in his movements and curl in on himself, trying to get away from the dizzying pleasure as his brain became fuzzy.

Gavin stood up abruptly, only to be caught off guard from the movement of the vibrator as it suddenly brushed against his prostate and made him weak in the knees. He lost his center of balance, holding on to his chair to keep him upright. While it appeared that no one took notice of Gavin's motions, Gavin could feel their stares boring into him as he walked out of the room, stumbling as though he were drunk. Gavin made a beeline straight to the bathroom, not taking notice of anyone who could possibly want to talk to him and kept his face blank. He arrived at the bathroom and went in, closing the door behind him. Now that he was no longer in the public eye, he let his emotions show as he scrambled to undo his belt.

Shoving his pants down, Gavin released his cock from the confines of his underwear and winced as he touched it lightly. It was an angry red and completely sensitive with the need to orgasm, but unable to due to the cock ring sitting at the base, keeping him from going over the edge. When Geoff approached him this morning with a vibrator and cock ring in his hands and a smirk on his face with the order that Gavin wear them throughout the day without taking them off or coming, Gavin simply scoffed and accepted the challenge, figuring that this would be tame after all the things they've done together.

Six hours later, he was eating his words.

Gavin softly grunted in irritation at the cock ring wrapped around him. He touched it lightly and his cock twitched at the sensation. He wasn't going to make it. Surely he would explode before he would come and he just couldn't take it anymore.

_'Geoff won't find out,'_  Gavin thought to himself as he unclipped the ring from his penis and tossed it to the ground in spite.  _'None of them need to know.'_  He grasped his cock and stroked quickly, already on the edge. He thrust his hips as he stroked, unable to help himself after being denied orgasm for so long. His other hand reached behind him as he grabbed the vibrator still buzzing inside of him before he pulled it out a little and pushed it back in. Sparks of pleasure came from deep within him as he tried his best to find his prostate, thrusting the vibrator in as fast as he could while still stroking his penis.

After a few more thrusts, he finally found it when a surge of heat filled his body leaving him gasping for more. With stimulation coming from the back and the front, he hitched his breath and his eyes screwed shut. Gavin spurted in the toilet, his ears ringing and his legs jerking as he tried not to fall, his vibrator slipping out of his ass. He panted heavily as he grabbed the sink to keep him steady after such a powerful orgasm. The aftershocks made his fingers twitch and he inhaled deeply to catch his breath. He stayed like that for a minute as he got his heart rate down and was able to collect himself.

Gavin flushed the toilet as he was thinking of how to go back into the office. After orgasming, his sensitivity was much higher and he wasn't sure if he would be able to put on the vibrator and cock ring again without it being too much. He turned around to grab the toys that were left on the floor to see the shoes of someone else. Gavin froze and his heart started pumping fast as he looked up to the owner of the shoes to the face of a stoic Geoff. His arms were crossed and Gavin could see the vibrator - now turned off - and ring in his hand.

"Looking for this?" Geoff inquired, his face neutral with an unblinking stare at Gavin. Gavin's throat dried up as his brain scrambled to think about what to say.

"G-Geoff-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

Gavin snapped his jaw shut with an audible 'click' and his eyes veered downwards in submission, but if Gavin were honest, didn't want to see the disappointment in Geoff's eyes. He screwed up and now he was going to face the consequences. Geoff took a step forward and Gavin flinched back, but Geoff ignored him and went to the sink. He put some soap on the toys and washed them off, completely focusing on that task and not on Gavin, the latter standing off to the side, getting dressed silently as to not make Geoff any more unhappy. When Geoff was done washing the items, he shook them off and dried them with paper towel before putting them in his pocket.

Still not looking directly at Gavin, Geoff reached out and placed his hand on the back of Gavin's neck and lightly squeezed. Gavin's heart raced at the meaning behind the action as Geoff went from coworker to Dom. Geoff lead both of them out of the bathroom, not caring if anyone saw. They went back to the Achievement Hunter office and silently walked in. The others' heads turned from where they were working, their eyes narrowing at Geoff's hand on Gavin's neck. Gavin could tell by where they were all sitting that the Let's Play was long over with and they were expecting them.

"We're leaving," Geoff said simply and the men all moved to pack up. While all of them except for Gavin were Doms in their six-way relationship, Geoff was the overseer and general "Dom-of-the-Doms" since he had the most experience and knowledge to make sure everything they do ended up okay for everyone.

Silently and quickly, they all trooped out of the Rooster Teeth building and into their van that was able to fit all six of them. Geoff climbed in the driver's seat last and drove away from the building.

"It takes fifteen minutes to get home," Geoff said, not taking his eyes off the road. Gavin, who was sitting in the back between Ryan and Ray, lifted his head as he listened to what his Dom was saying. "When we get home, you're going go to the bedroom and strip down. You will kneel next to the bed with your hands behind your back and wait as we decide what your punishment will be. You will not be allowed to speak unless it's your safeword. You have until you walk through the threshold of our home to safeword out if you don't want to do this. If you accept these terms, I expect you to say 'yes, sir' when we get home."

With that, the silence enveloped the van and Gavin lowered his head again. He was given time to think about what he should do, but it was rather unnecessary, even if Gavin did appreciate the action. When the van pulled up to their driveway and Geoff turned around to look at Gavin, the sub raised his head to meet his Dom's eyes.

"Yes, sir."

A smile played on Geoff's lips before his face became impassive again, but for Gavin, it was enough to make him feel warm with happiness. As if on cue, all of the men opened their sides of the doors to get out. Gavin went out on Ryan's side, who held out his hand to keep him steady with a smile on his face. Gavin smiled back and took the offered hand and jumped out of the side before walking to the front door. As Jack was unlocking the door, any warmth that Gavin felt in the car was slowly drifting away as anxiety crawled in instead. Jack opened the door all the way open and looked at Gavin. The younger man gulped and stepped through the threshold.

No going back now.

Gavin went immediately to their bedroom, as per Geoff's orders. Gavin knew that the others would go to the kitchen and discuss what their punishment toward him should be. He opened the door to the bedroom and closed it behind him, not taking a pause as he took off his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket. When he was fully naked, he knelt next to the bed, put his hands behind his back, and lowered his head.

The silence in the room was deafening. When the house was first being made, with Geoff's thinking and Jack's design, the group decided that it would be for the best if they soundproofed the large bedroom. The last thing they needed were the neighbors hearing the sounds of six men having sex. Some of them may be into exhibitionism, but not in their own house. Instead of thinking about that kind of punishment he would be getting, as Gavin knew that would not help his anxiety levels at all, he thought about future Let's Plays that he and his boys could do in the future, but in the end, it was useless. There was no way he would be able to think about anything else right now.

His scrambled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It made Gavin become ridged as he didn't dare move, or even blink. He heard the sounds of fabric and knew that they were undressing. Gavin didn't know why, but it made him want to shift from side to side, even if he didn't do it.

The sound of someone approaching him cleared his mind of everything as they sat down on the bed in front of him. A tattooed hand reached down to hold Gavin's chin and his head was pulled up to meet the face of Geoff, looking intently at him. He was completely stripped of clothing except for a pair of boxers. Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin saw that all of them were stripped except for underwear. All of their piercing gazes hit Gavin and a heat spread throughout his body, especially in his nether regions. Geoff opened his mouth to speak and Gavin placed his full attention on him.

"I'm disappointed."

Gavin's heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched.

That was the worst thing that Gavin could have heard, other than that they hated him and wanted to break up. It's his job as a sub to make sure that all of his Doms are happy, because that makes him happy. When they're upset with him, though, that makes Gavin feel as though he's failed as a good sub and a good boyfriend and makes him feel lower than dirt. Regret over his actions hit him like a lightning bolt and suddenly he was trapped in his own mind and thoughts. Why couldn't he have handled the vibrator better? Why couldn't he have made them proud by enduring that all day? Why did he decide to even accept it in the first place? Now they were all going to get mad at him and there's no way he could ever take that. He was just a useless-

"Gavin, calm down."

The tone was hard and pierced through Gavin's mind as he came out of his thoughts. He noticed that he felt out of breath and that he was breathing harshly. He was panicking and Gavin was struck with the feeling that he made everything worse. However, Geoff's face softened and he moved his hand from Gavin's chin to cup his face in his palm. Gavin leaned into the touch and soaked in the feeling of warmth.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't come to us when you needed to and instead went behind our backs. Did you think we were going to become angry at you for not being able to win the challenge?" Geoff's face was still kind, but his voice and words were stern. "It's as though you didn't trust us enough to help you deal with your issues and instead went off on your own."

Gavin shook his head, looking at Geoff pleadingly. Of course he trusted them! He trusted them with his life, his body, and his heart. There was no one Gavin loved and trusted more than the five men before him, surely they knew that!

"I don't doubt your trust for us, Gavin,"Geoff assured him, reading Gavin perfectly, "but next time, come to us when you feel it's too much. We're your boyfriends first and your Doms second. We love you and we don't want to be unhappy." This time, Gavin shook his head calmly and smiled lightly to Geoff. No, he was more than happy with them. Geoff smiled before addressing the elephant in the room.

"Now, as for your punishment..." Geoff's smile grew wider as he saw the grimace crossing Gavin's face. "You wanted to have an orgasm, so we're going to make sure that you can come as much as you want. Each of us will be giving you our best care, so I expect you'll be coming a lot this evening." Gavin's face twisted in confusion. His punishment was that he was going to get to come? Usually that was the prize that was earned, so how could it be a punishment?

"The rules are easy. You can make as many noises as you'd like, but you are not allowed to talk. You'll also be bound to the headboard, understand?" Geoff inquired. Gavin nodded his head easily and Geoff pulled Gavin up onto the bed on his back and kissed him. While he was kissing him, Geoff reached out to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a pair of leather cuffs from the drawer. He pulled away from the red-faced Gavin to strap the cuffs on each of his wrists and hooked them to the headboard, making sure they wouldn't come off. Geoff leaned down to deeply kiss Gavin again before moving back. Gavin leaned upwards to try to get more of the kiss, but was stopped from the cuffs.

This was the key that made Gavin's four other boyfriends move in to join. Immediately Gavin felt the sensations of hands running all across him. Ray came into view as he leaned down to kiss Gavin and they smiled as he pulled back. Ray moved down a little to focus on Gavin's neck. There was one spot behind the left ear that brought shivers to Gavin's body as Ray kissed and nipped at it.

Jack and Michael tag-teamed Gavin's nipples. During the months that they had all been dating, Gavin's body was trained to get the most sensation out of the smallest touches, starting with his nipples. Now when Jack sucked and Michael bit at them, heat filled his body that immediately went to his groin. Gavin gasped as Micheal licked his nipple causing him to arch his back into the feeling. He was hyperaware of the five sets of gazes that were on him.

Feather-like touches were given to Gavin's inner thigh and Gavin leaned his head and looked past the heads of Jack and Michael to see Ryan smiling gently at him. Ryan's fingers slowly moved up to the base of his cock. Gavin's breath hitched as Ryan slowly dragged his finger from the base to the head, his whole body shuddering in need. Ryan continued to lightly touch Gavin's cock and Gavin whined loudly to make his agitation known. Ryan chuckled in return and pulled back, uncapping a nearby bottle of lube and pouring some on his hands and rubbed them together. Ryan firmly grasped Gavin's dick and stroked, the lube warm and slick as he stroked Gavin's cock. The heat in Gavin's body intensified and he moaned at the feeling.

Gavin almost jumped something cold and wet pressing against his side. The fluttering touches and Ryan's face made Gavin understand that it was Ryan's other hand. Not changing the pace in the strokes, Ryan's hand slowly went downwards and instead of going to the front, it went towards Gavin's back. Gavin smiled inwardly in anticipation. This is what he always looked forward to.

Ryan's finger circled around Gavin's hole while simultaneously circling the head of Gavin's penis with his thumb on his other hand. Then Ryan slowly pushed in, making shallow thrusts with his finger, each time going deeper and deeper inside Gavin. Said man expelled a breath as he let himself relax to let himself get loosened up. He knew there was more to come than just fingers.

Gavin closed his eyes as Ryan let in another finger and pumped it in and out as well. He let the feelings wash over him as he was filled with content at the attention he was receiving. A sharp and sudden pain at his nipple made him open his eyes and looked down at Michael, who was wearing a scowl on his face. Michael released Gavin's nipple from his teeth with the threat on his face that Gavin shouldn't let his mind wander off. Gavin smiled and if his hands were free, he would have patted him on the head in assurance, however the smile would have to do.

Gavin looked around the bed, making eye contact with his lovers. Ray kissed him gently and Jack patted his head while Michael and Ryan were more focused on their task at hand, when something nagged at the back of Gavin's mind and he looked side to side.

_'Wait, we're missing someone, wha-?'_

That thought was immediately erased from his mind as Ryan curled his fingers right into Gavin's prostate. The white hot feeling felt like it blinded Gavin as Ryan continuously put pressure on the spot. Gavin was unable to contain his moans as the feeling sent him wave after wave of pleasure. He tried to push his body to get more of the feeling, but Ryan moved with Gavin making sure he was subjected to the set pace. Gavin's breaths sped up as he could feel himself getting closer to the edge of orgasm and he thrust his hips uselessly trying to get Ryan to jack him off faster.

Ryan finally relented and sped up his movements, stroking Gavin's cock faster and rubbing his fingers on his prostate at an almost feverish pace. Gavin gasped and his eyes squeezed shut as he orgasmed on his own chest. The feeling of tipping over the edge with an overload of sensations caused fireworks of gratification behind his eyes before he let himself slowly come down from his high, a look of satisfaction plastered across his face. When he opened his eyes, his boys were no longer on him, but still with him on the bed, lying next to him on both sides while they lazily stroked themselves.

Except for one.

Geoff stood at the foot of the bed, stroking his cock and lathering himself with lube. Gavin looked at him questioningly. Was Geoff going to come on him? He orgasmed, wasn't the punishme-

"It's not over yet, Gavin," Geoff said, crawling on the bed and spreading Gavin's legs. Gavin's eyes widened as a million thoughts crossed his mind. Not over? What did he mean it's not over? A man can only take so much and he was so sensitive now after orgasm that the pleasure would become so much it would be painful.

A heartbeat and Gavin understood.

He came when he wasn't supposed to and now he was going to come even when his body would be oversensitive. His punishment was  _orgasms_.

Geoff pulled Gavin's legs up to rest on Geoff's shoulders. He leaned forward, holding Gavin's legs steady and stared into his eyes, searching. Gavin stared back. This was something that they had never tried before. Scenes usually ended when Gavin orgasmed and then they would clean up and cuddle and maybe watch a movie. Even so, Gavin trusted Geoff. They had been together for so long and they knew each other inside and out in the bedroom. Geoff knew when something became too much for Gavin even before he knew it himself. If Geoff thought he could take it, then he would.

Gavin smiled up at him and Geoff smiled back, whatever he was searching for apparently satisfying him. Geoff looked down and completely sheathed himself in Gavin's ass and started pounding in hard and fast. Gavin choked on air at the sudden barrage of sparks within him from being empty to completely full in seconds. Geoff expertly found Gavin's prostate and thrust into it without fail.

Gavin's pupils were blown wide at the pain and pleasure that came from it. He never recovered from his orgasm, and the sudden burst of pleasure became almost painful. The feelings were too strong, too much and his breath quickened into short gasps. His fists were clenched as he struggled and strained against his bonds. But even with the pain, his cock hardened in interest and Gavin was left with not knowing if he was feeling pleasure or pain, but all he knew was that he wanted more.

A slick hand grasped Gavin's cock and started stroking. Unlike Ryan's teasing pulls, the strokes were rough and hard and Gavin's mind went white at the delicious feelings. Blood rushed down to his dick as he could feel the second orgasm approaching. It felt strange, but Gavin couldn't be bothered with it as Geoff continuously pounded into him, making him forget everything accept the sensations he was experiencing then. He felt his second orgasm fighting to come as the feeling of his prostate being hit and his cock being stroked overwhelmed him.

A roar was ringing in his ears and Gavin was sure that his heart would burst when he felt the second orgasm come, a smaller amount of come before shooting onto his stomach again to join the dried come from before. Gavin's mind became totally blank where we felt he was locked inside himself with an overwhelming sensation of pain and pleasure. His whole body clenched and unclenched itself as the aftershocks took over him completely.

Gavin felt himself being pulled away from the high he was experiencing by a sharp pressure. He blinked his eyes open to see Geoff still pounding into him, never once stopping while Gavin came. However, now there was no feeling of pleasure - only pain. Gavin shook harshly each time his prostate was hit as he moved his body upwards to get away from the dick never stopping within him.

"Geoff, please, I can't- ahh!" Gavin's words were cut off as Geoff hit his prostate again. Any words were knocked out of him and instead harsh and quick breaths remained.

"No talking, now," Geoff reminded him and his hand went down again to grasp Gavin's cock. Screams came out of Gavin's mouth. The stimulation was too much for his oversensitive cock and he pulled against his wrist cuffs and moved down to get away from Geoff's hand only to get Geoff deeper inside him. When Gavin pulled upwards to get away from the cock, he only fucked Geoff's hand. It's was a predicament was driving Gavin insane and he felt like he was about to explode when Geoff's body went taut and still and Gavin felt a liquid heat fill inside him.

More come marked Gavin's body as his other four boyfriends came on various parts of his body, completely satisfied from watching Gavin and Geoff. Geoff pulled out from Gavin's ass and reached up to stroke Gavin's face, who was barely able to keep his eyes open from the exertion. Geoff crawled upwards to Gavin and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Go to sleep, Gav. We'll be here when you wake up." That was the last thing Gavin remembered before he drifted off to sleep.

-

A groan and Gavin opened his eyes, yawning as he stretched. His hands were no longer tied to the bed and he moved them to his sides and looked up at the ceiling. He actually was pretty comfortable right now with a blanket placed on top of him. He was sore, but it was pleasant and he felt light and content. While he was tried, he felt rejuvenated with a sense of happiness that only submitting could bring. The door to the master bathroom opened as he saw Geoff walk out to look at him.

"Good morning, buddy."

"Good morning... how long was I out for?" Gavin inquired. If it were morning, then he would've had to sleep for more than sixteen hours or so!

"Only a half an hour or so," Geoff replied, putting Gavin at ease. "We got the tub filled, so you should take a bath now." The bathtub, custom made of course, was able to fit all six of them in there. It was more like a hot tub than an actual bathtub, but all of them were able to sit and relax while having a beer and talking while washing each other's backs.

"That sounds great, but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to walk for a few days," Gavin smirked. Geoff rolled his eyes and shuffled over to the bed, taking the covers off of Gavin and the latter wrapped his arms around Geoff's neck.

"My punishment is over now, right Geoff?" Gavin muttered quietly. Geoff paused in his movements to plant a kiss on Gavin's temple.

"Yes, your punishment is over now. You were good during your punishment and I'm proud of you." Gavin's face glowed in happiness, matching his heart, and Geoff picked up Gavin bridal-style with a grunt and a low "fuck, you're heavy."

"Hey Geoff."

"Hm?" Geoff positioned Gavin in his arms better before he was comfortable enough to start walking to the bathroom door.

"Now that I know what I'm getting into, I want to try having the vibrator in me again." Geoff stopped walking and looked at Gavin incredulously. Gavin smiled wide and continued talking with more energy. "Let's make a bet. If I am able to make it through the day with a vibrator up my ass, you have to do everything I tell you to for the next twenty-four hours. If I'm not able to make it, we can do that punishment all over again."

Geoff laughed and shook his head, the smile never leaving his face as he said "alright kid, remember that you asked for it, because I'm holding your word to that!" Gavin kissed Geoff's forehead.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure."

They walked inside the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, if you like this fic, I really would appreciate comments. I don't usually write smut that often, but I'm certainly willing to try more and if you guys like it, I would be more willing to write more of it. I read through it out loud, but if you see any grammatical errors, please let me know and I'll fix it right away! Oh, I made a Tumblr, since that's what people seem to do here. It's [Xiaoxes](xiaoxes.tumblr.com) \- hope to see you there!


End file.
